This invention relates generally to respirator apparatus and, more particularly, to respirator apparatus which can be modified for applications other than that of a conventional respirator.
Respirators of the type which provide for the inhalation of medicated vapors or of gases by the patient are well known. Such respirators are generally used in connection with assisting in the respiration of persons afflicted with damaged or diseased lungs whose respiration is thus impaired.
Generally, respirators are provided with drug atomizers which atomize a medicinal agent to facilitate its administration by the patient's inspiration together with compressed air or the like, deeply into even the smallest bronchi.
One type of such respirator is disclosed in applicant's Finnish patent application No. 753,748, which respirator includes as one component thereof an expiration valve whereby the counterpressure presented to the patient's expiration can be adjusted in a stepless or continuous manner. This respirator is suitable for use in various applications such, for example, as in hospital use, home use, water safety use, such as at beaches and swimming pools, in vehicles and in various transport applications.
However, such respirators of the type disclosed in the above-identified Finnish patent application, are not entirely satisfactory. More particularly, such respirators generally comprise an integral apparatus which cannot be modified for applications for which the respirator was not originally intended. Automatic respirators which are generally used in hospitals and the like are subject to the same disadvantage. Further, such integrally formed automatic respirators are generally expensive in manufacture.